The Lamenting Fight
by Actress-Anales-4
Summary: Will and Eilzabeth have a child now that thier married and they brought her up responisbly and without pirates, but an avenging pirate has come back and I'ts up to Holly along with Jack, Anna-maria, and thier son John, to save them before it is too late.


Disclaimer: I Do not own pirates of the carribean savvy?  
  
( It isnt exactly the biggest adventure yet but I promise it will be))  
  
The New Life  
  
Another day had began to come into sight. William Turner walked into the spare bedroom once again checking upon their child. He had not slept at all that night and as the first light of the sun spread thru thier home he realized just how long he had been awake.He quietly walked into thier bedroom and woke Elizabeth.  
  
" Will...What is wrong?"   
  
" I have to go to the shop...will you be fine here with Holly...I watched her all night but she did not move..."   
  
Elizabeth smiled,still half asleep, and said quietly.  
  
" William...Holly is sleeping...She is fine..you should have rested."  
  
Will shook his head and yawned   
  
" I am not tired..." Elizabeth laughed slightly and sat up.  
  
" She shall be fine...I promise"   
  
Time passed quickly and Holly grew quicker than either Will nor Elizabeth could have ever imagined.Will always told Holly of Jack and the other pirates he met, and as Holly heard these tales she knew she wanted to be the same.At the age of six she jumped onto another child and shot him with a fake pistol while screaming " Die Barbossa!"  
  
After this, Will and Elizabeth had a long talk.   
  
" Will...Holly does not yet understand what is right.I fear for her...what should we do?" Will thought hard and a conclusion came quickly.  
  
" I will tell her no more about Jack and his band of pirates...We can bring her up like you."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She didn't want to take away Will's memory's and freewill to tell Holly of his past as well as her's, but if it protected her then...   
  
" Very well" she said sadly.  
  
The years passed all to quickly and as Holly's seventeenth birthday came around Will and Elizabeth could hardly belive it. The three's love was strong, and it went very deep.  
  
Not a word was spoken of pirates since that fateful day and Holly forgot all about it.  
  
All about the pirates and the gold...and yet...something in the back of her mind would not let her forget the name Jack Sparrow...nor what and who he was.  
  
The morning light flowed into the window. Holly lay on her feather bed, fast asleep.  
  
Elizabeth sat at the diningroom table eating with Will.   
  
Her eyes fell to the stairs.  
  
" Holly is still sleeping soundly...maybe we should wake her."  
  
Will looked up from his plate.He wiped his mouth and smiled.  
  
" I suppose so...I will wake her soon."  
  
Will finished his breakfast and walked up to Holly's room.  
  
Stroking the door with his fist, he sighed.  
  
Holly Shot up from her bed And pulled her hair away from her face.  
  
"coming!"  
  
She opened the door with haste and smiled  
  
" Father...may I help you?"  
  
Will smiled at his daughter. " Your mother wished me to wake you...what were you dreaming of?"  
  
Holly yawned and rubbed her eyes. " Pirates" She said simply.  
  
Will looked at Holly and sighed.  
  
"darling" he said looking at her sadly   
  
" you must get your head in order...You've grown so quickly."  
  
Holly looked at her father with a look so sad that it made Will lose his words.  
  
" Father...Your too...protective now..."  
  
" I just want you to be safe..."  
  
She smiled and Will hugged her tightly.she closed her eyes.  
  
" Many years have passed since my birth...and not a thing has happened"  
  
" Allright Allright I understand...I am off to work..."  
  
Holly hugged him back and kissed his cheek.  
  
" all right...goodbye father..."  
  
"Goodbye dearest"  
  
Will walked down the stairs happily and kissed Elizabeth passionately.  
  
"I shall return soon..."  
  
"Hurry back"   
  
He nustled his nose against hers and held her close to him.  
  
He whispered quietly." I love you"  
  
Elizabeth moved her hair away from her face and smiled.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Will left with every intention of returning, but as the light faded away, and Holly had finished her study's cannon fire spread throughout the air once again.  
  
Elizabeth stood up from the dining table and Holly smiled.  
  
"Pirates!"  
  
Elizabeth met Holly's eyes and Holly could cleary see her mother was worried.  
  
"Mum... are you all right?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked out of the window.  
  
" Holly...go to your room and hide...Do Not come out no matter what happens."  
  
Holly Sighed in objection but her mother was persistant. She looked down at the ground and did as she was told.  
  
Fear entered her heart and her breath quickened. There she sat...in hiding...hoping for the best.  
  
Trying to keep herself calm. She wanted to know what was happening.To her mum...and father.  
  
Holly's eyes grew heavy and as soon as she closed them she drifted off.  
  
Morning sprang upon Holly quickly and she awoke with a great start.  
  
"Mum...dad..." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Realization hit her hard and she stood.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Swiftly she ran down the spiral stairs looking for any sign of her mother.  
  
She stopped as she placed her eyes upon the injured maid.  
  
" Mary..." She said,helping her up and looking at her wound.  
  
"They came quickly...they took your mum..."  
  
Tears filled Holly's eyes and she sighed.   
  
" you need a doctor..."  
  
The maid shook her head.  
  
"Its to late for me miss...Go on...try to find your father..."  
  
Holly wiped a single tear away  
  
" I shall send help...I promise..."  
  
Holly stood and exited the home with high hopes.The one doctor that was alive was sent to her home. Now her job needed to begin.  
  
She searched through the body's that streamed across the streets for any sign of her father.  
  
Failing to find him yet her pace grew and she had began to rummage through them all frantically.  
  
"Father?!" She called out, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
After long hours of searching she had given up hope.  
  
She had found and saved many but none were father.  
  
She had wandered into the Blacksmith shop when the sound of distant people came upon her.  
  
Holly looked out and once again saw a pirate.  
  
Grasping a sword, she took her her place in hiding.  
  
The man entered with another boy.  
  
Holly could see him.  
  
His eyes were the deepest brown, he had a beard and it held two braids,His hair was long and had beads embedded in it.He looked absolutly rugged and the boy looked almost exactly the same.  
  
Holly held her sword tightly and lunged at him, Unaware that he indeed would be the one to help her.A small fight took place and once holly was wrestled to the ground the Mysterious man,   
  
And still she fought him.  
  
" Let me go!"  
  
Holly stopped fighting and met his eyes.  
  
" My apologies..."  
  
Holly looked over to the younger boy.  
  
" Your name dear..." The man said standing. He extended his hand and she took it suspiciously.  
  
She picked up her sword quickly.  
  
" I am Holly Turner..."  
  
The expression on his face changed and a smile in habited it.  
  
" Love...do you know who I am?"  
  
Holly shook her head. " Nor does it matter"  
  
" It does love...Im Captain Jack Sparrow this is my son John...and we've come to speak with ye father"  
  
Holly lowered her sword and looked to the ground.  
  
" My father? He's...is gone."  
  
Jack looked confused.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and she sighed.  
  
" My mother and father were taken...by Pirates."  
  
Jack walked Holly to the Black Pearl and she explained what happened.  
  
" I knew this would happen...another crew...another danger...no wonder your father never spoke of me to you love."  
  
Holly looked away.  
  
" So what do we do?"  
  
Jack smiled and turned to her.  
  
" It depends love...can you sail?"  
  
Holly stopped and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Sail?"  
  
John, whom had been silent the whole walk there, finally spoke.  
  
" I think he wishes for your company"  
  
Holly's eyes grew wide.  
  
" Me? On a ship?"  
  
"Aye" Jack said simply.  
  
" Of course...anything for my parents"  
  
Jack walked onto the ship and smiled.  
  
" Great Love...John...Show her around."  
  
John nodded and took her hand.  
  
" Come."  
  
Holly nodded and they walked below.  
  
He showed her the rooms and explained what to do upon the ship.  
  
Holly listened carefully. So much in fact that she bumped into someone.  
  
She layed her eyes on A tall and beautiful woman.  
  
"Mum" John smiled  
  
" I am sorry...."  
  
A smile reached the woman's lips and she placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
" You look exactly like your father, I am Anna-maria"  
  
Holly extended her hand and smiled.  
  
" Holly Turner"  
  
The ship gave a jerk, throwing everyone to the side.  
  
"Sorry!" Jack yelled from above.  
  
" I best take Jack his rum."  
  
Anna-maria walked away and John opened the door to her room.  
  
" This is yours...I hope it is good enough"  
  
Holly looked around it.  
  
in the corner lay a small bed,a table sat by the window, and on it lay a candle and a book.  
  
"Its fine" She said turning to him." Thank you"  
  
John smiled and handed her a bottle of water.  
  
" Goodnight"  
  
Holly looked at it.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Taking her place on the bed she drifted into a deep sleep, But even in her sleep she thought of her parents. She had to save them...no matter what.  
  
Thank you people! I hope you liked it! It gets more action packed later...I promise...  
  
R&R please.  
  
thanx again. ^.^ 


End file.
